


Doctor’s Visit

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s not well, so Dee decides he should see a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor’s Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Doctor’s Visit’ 
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble or a double drabble, but I got a bit carried away.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

“I’m fine, Dee, really,” Ryo insisted in a whisper.

“Yeah, sure, like I’d believe that. Listen to yourself, you can barely speak!”

“It’s just a bit of a cold, it’ll be gone in a few days.”

“Not buying it, baby. Get your coat, I’m taking you to the doctor’s if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you. You know I can do it!”

Ryo sighed. Fighting with Dee over this was exhausting. All he really wanted was just to go home now that their shift was over, but he knew he wouldn’t get any peace until he gave in. Dee was like a dog with a bone.

“Fine,” he croaked, “but the doctor will tell you the same thing I’ve been telling you for the past two days.” He fetched his coat and scarf and wearily followed Dee out of the squad room.

OoOoOoO

Turned out Dee was right and Ryo was most definitely wrong this time. By the time they reached the doctor’s Ryo couldn’t talk at all, only squeak faintly. Dee knew he probably shouldn’t find that as funny as he did.

“C’mon, little mouse, let’s get you sorted out,” he teased as he practically towed Ryo into the doctor’s office. 

The doctor looked from one to the other in puzzlement.

“Mr Maclean?” she asked uncertainly.

“He’s the patient, I’m just here as interpreter,” Dee informed her, pointing at Ryo and grinning. “He’s lost his voice, sounds like a mouse on helium. OW!” He scowled at Ryo who’d just swatted him over the head with a convenient clipboard. “Jeez, you’re touchy today!”

Ryo huffed at him. Or tried to.

“Squeak.”

Dee choked back a laugh.

“See what I mean?”

OoOoOoO

“You have a bacterial throat infection that’s causing acute laryngitis,” the doctor informed Ryo after doing some tests. “I’ll prescribe a course of antibiotics to clear up the infection, and in the meantime, you should avoid speaking as much as possible…”

“Or squeaking,” Dee cut in, sniggering.

Ryo glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Dee would have been bleeding out on the surgery floor.

The doctor pointedly ignored him and focussed her attention on Ryo.

“Don’t whisper, that will only make things worse. Steam inhalation will help, and you need to make sure you drink plenty of fluids, but no caffeine or alcohol. If you smoke, don’t; it will only aggravate your condition. You can take painkillers for any discomfort. Come back in a week if there’s no improvement, and in the meantime, I’m signing you off work. Stay home and rest.”

Ryo looked mutinous, but Dee grabbed the medical certificate and prescription the doctor held out and gave her one of his most dazzling smiles. 

“I’ll make sure he behaves, doc,” he assured her, steering his partner towards the door. “Whether he likes it or not.” 

Ryo glanced back over his shoulder at the doctor as he was dragged through the door.

“Squeak.”

“Stop trying to talk, idiot.” With a firm hand on his arm, Dee pulled Ryo across the waiting room and back out to the car. “Okay, get in. We’ll pick up your prescription and then I’m taking you home. No arguments.” He looked at Ryo. “Not that you can argue right now.”

Ryo thought he was probably pouting, but right at that moment he just didn’t care. He was tired of being made fun of. Climbing into the car, he fastened his seat belt and folded his arms across his chest, looking as grumpy and fed up as he felt.

Dee paid no attention to his lover’s petulant behaviour, knowing he’d probably be ten times worse if he were in Ryo’s shoes. He simply started the car and set off in search of a pharmacy.

Finally finding one that was open, Dee pulled into a parking spot and opened the driver’s side door, telling Ryo to stay in the car where it was warmer. Ryo wanted to protest, but he couldn’t seem to muster the energy. He was half asleep when Dee slid back into the car a while later, dropping a bag in his lap before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out into the heavy evening traffic.

Ryo looked in the bag. There were the antibiotics he’d been prescribed, as well as painkillers, menthol for inhaling, throat lozenges… Looked like Dee had thought of everything. He pulled out the last box and frowned at it, then tapped it on Dee’s arm as they stopped at a red light.

Dee looked down at it then grinned at Ryo. “Those are for me. The doc said you shouldn’t be around smoke, so I guess now would be a good time for me to quit.”

A lump formed in Ryo’s throat that had absolutely nothing to do with his illness. ‘Dee’s willing to give up his smokes so as not to aggravate my laryngitis? Even though I’m being so grouchy?’ he thought, amazed. ‘I don’t deserve him.’ Smiling, Ryo dropped the nicotine patches back in the bag and squeezed Dee’s hand, reminded once again of why he loved this man so much. Dee would take care of him, even when Ryo didn’t think he needed taking care of, no matter what he had to do. Relaxing back into his seat, Ryo tried to thank Dee, but only squeaked again. Somehow, Dee understood.

“You’re welcome, babe. You should know by now, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

‘I’m a lucky man,’ Ryo thought to himself as Dee steered the car through the rush hour traffic. He closed his eyes, half dozing, lulled by the warmth inside the car and the soft music coming from the radio. When he was feeling better, he decided, he was going to have to show Dee just how much he appreciated him. For now though, perhaps it would be enough if he just stopped being difficult and let Dee look after him.

The End


End file.
